Finchel fairytales
by GoldStarScarlet
Summary: A collection of one shots. Finchel as fairytale-like characters. I promise you it won't disappoint .


**Welcome to my first fanfiction! I've decided that I wanted to a bunch of one shots that are like fairy tales but thye are not your usual fairytales like you know them, this one is about a pirate and a princess. I hope you enjoy it and POST A REVIEW!**

**I don't own any rights to Glee or the characters, just to the story and my brain**

_**The pirate and the princess**_

It was a dark stormy night and princess Rachel of the realm Aisero was looking out of her window, she sighed and played with the silk fabric of her nightgown. She was thinking about the news she had just received, her father had arranged a marriage with prince Blaine of the realm Isalom. King Hiram Berry was a widower, he lost his wife during childbirth, when she gave birth to his precious little girl Rachel. From the moment she was borm king Hiram had spoiled the little princess and given her everything she had ever asked for. He had raised her to be the model daughter, everyone wanted a daughter like princess Rachel. She was polite, friendly, sweet and not to mention, she was insanely beautiful in every single way. Her skin looked like it was glowing in the sun and her eyes were so dark it was like they looked right into your soul. Her beautiful, waist length hair looked so soft like you could sleep on it like a pillow. King Hiram had always limited her contact with boys around her age, he wanted her to stay pure for the man she was going to marry.

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh, she knew this was the way things were supposed to happen but she didn't want it like this. She was supposed to marry out of love. Her father always told her she would learn to love her husband but she didn't know how. How was she supposed to love a man she had never met? A man who might be the worst husband in the world! She walked to her large bed and sat down on the soft mattress. She looked at her cat and smiled a little

'You're so lucky my little tiger, you don't ever have to marry' she picked the little cat up and cuddled her close, the cat meowed softly and licked her hand.

'what if he hates cats?' she wondered and she laid down on the bed, she put Tiger on her chest and pet the little cat softly 'No one will ever hurt you, my sweet little kitty' she kissed Tigers ear before she rolled onto her side and slowly dozed off to sleep, her thoughts still on what the future had in store for her. Little did she know one single journey would chance her life forever.

'I have to meet him?! Tomorrow?!" Rachel got up from her seat 'You only told me we are engaged last night papa!' Rachel and Hiram were having breakfast and Hiram had just casually told her she was going to take a trip to Isalom to meet her fiance.

'Rachel sweetheart, I know you are still processing the news but we have to arrange the wedding! It will take place in just two weeks and I want you to meet your fiance before you marry him!'

Rachel let out a frustrated growl and sat back in her seat 'Daddy I don't want this life, I wanna marry out of love, not because I have to'

'You will marry him Rachel! Prince Jesse is the perfect candidate for you to marry and you are already 19 Rachel, it's about time you found a husband! I gave you everything you ever desired Rachel and now I need you to do this for me'

Rachel looked at her father, knowing she didn't have a choice or say in this. 'Your ship sails in the afternoon my dear'

Rachel just nodded and looked down at her plate 'May I be excused? I'm not very hungry anymore...'

King Hiram nodded and let his daughter cope with the news by herself, he knew she was doing the right thing, reuniting the two kingdoms was the best idea he had had in a long time, they would learn to love each other and be happy, he was sure of it.

Later that day Rachel went aboard the ship and kissed her father's cheek

'I'll miss you papa, I love you'

'Have a safe trip my flower' Hiram had tears in his eyes as he watched his daughter sail off to meet her fiancé, though he was sure he made the right choice by letting her go there was an anxious feeling he just couldn't shake off. He shook his head and just went back to his castle. Rachel watched her father walk off ad she sighed, her life as a grown up would now begin, a life she didn't choose. A life filled with burdens and pain but maybe with love. She turned around and looked at the calm sea, _nothing to be worried about Rachel, you're going to be just fine_ She thought to herself.

A few hours later she woke up from screams on deck, she had gone down to her cabin to take a nap because she wanted to be fully rested when she would meet her fiancé. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before slowly sitting up, not assuming anything was wrong. _Someone probably hurt himself _she thought and she shrugged the knot in her stomach off, deep down inside she knew something was not right but she hoped that if she stayed down here she would be safe. So she just laid in her bed and looked at the door, hoping no one would come in. The volume of the screams in fear and in pain increased and she heard someone yell

'PROTECT THE PRINCESS' her eyes went wide when she heard these words, she now knew something was definitely wrong. She quickly got out of her bed and grabbed a book that was lying on the floor. It wasn't much but at least she could protect herself now. She swallowed thickly when she heard her door open and she stood in the middle of the room holding the book above her head, ready to smash the person who came through the door in the head.

The person who came through the door wasn't someone who was there to protect or safe her, the person who came through the door was a pirate. She recognized his clothing which was something the maids would go on and on about, what a pirate looked like. Rachel swallowed thickly and her eyes filled themselves with fear as she looked at the huge man in front of her. Never had a man ,except her father, been so close to her. He was the tallest man she had ever seen, his amber colored eyes looked like they could kill her right with just was blink. His muscles were spectacular and he had scars all over his face and arms. A smirk appeared on his face as he grabbed the book from her and threw it away, his finger trailed down her cheek and picked up her chin.

'Look what we have here… little princess Rachel, I think we could have a lot of fun with you' he licked his lips as he looked up and down her body 'Your breasts are small and not fully developed yet which is just how I like it, your little pussy has probably never been touched by any man am I right?'

All Rachel could do was nod and look at him terrified; she knew what was going to come. She knew that she would be taken away to his ship and that she would have to serve as his mistress, she had heard so many stories about pirates kidnapping women.

'P-please let me go, j-just tell my father what you want h-he'll pay anything' she whispered in a scared tone as tears started to form in her beautiful eyes. She was pretty sure she was going to pass out from fear.

'Now why would I do that? Why would I wanna let you go? You're so beautiful and sexy' his smirk grew wider as he pulled her against him and his hand went from her waist to her right breast, slowly cupping it through her dress. Rachel let a tear stream down her cheek

'Don't cry darling, we are going to have a wonderful time together, you know, me and my man haven't seen a woman in months, let alone fuck one' he licked his lips again

'P-Please don't d-do this, I'm a v-virgin and I have to stay pure for the m-man I am going to marry' her voice trembled in fear as she looked the pirate in the eye

'Well you won't be a virgin for much longer and you are not going to marry any man, you're going to stay with me for the rest of your youth, which will be quite some time since you are not even fully developed yet' then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, he carried her up the deck and smirked at his men

'Get all the silver and gold you can find, I found us a woman so we can have some fun tonight' the men cheered when they heard the news and smirked at each other before they went to collect the treasures they could find. Finn jumped back on his pirate ship and carried a squirming and screaming Rachel to his cabin. As captain he had the largest and he had a large bed, he threw her down on top of it and smirked.

'After we set your ship on fire we are going to have some fun, but don't worry, I'll take it easy on you because it's your first time' he went outside and locked the door. Rachel looked around and dried her tears, how did she get here? How did she get involved in this sick situation? Sure, she had wished for an escape from that terrible life with a man she didn't love but this wasn't any better! She was going to be raped, her innocence was going to be taken away from her and there was nothing she could do about it. She curled up like a ball on the bed when she heard the cannon shots and she heard the pirates cheer, she knew her ship had sunk and that she would never return home. Or at least not alive…

A few minutes later Finn walked back into the cabin and he locked the door behind him, he smirked at her

'I'm captain Finn Hudson but you can call me master' Rachel looked at him frightened and tried to crawl back on the bed as far as she could but Fin n had already crawled on top of her and started untying her corset. He started kissing her neck and Rachel just froze underneath him, too scared to make a move. Finn growled in pleasure when he pulled down the top of her dress and his hand covered her bare breast.

'So young, so pure' he whispered in her ear, Rachel tried pushing him off but it was no use, he was way stronger than her and he would have his way with her anyway so she just laid there as his mouth slowly traveled from her neck to her breasts. He softly kissed her breast before he took her dark, hard nipple in his mouth and he started sucking on it. He sucked softly and his tongue swirled around her nipple, flicking it with his tongue. Rachel couldn't help but moan softly as she felt pleasure building up inside of her. Finn let her nipple go and looked up at her.

'That's my girl, just let it go' he then started sucking on her other nipple as he started pulling off her entire dress, which was quite some work. When her dress was finally off and she was entirely naked underneath him he started kissing down her breast to her stomach where he sucked on her belly button before moving even further down. He opened her legs slowly and grinned up at her.

'You're so wet my little princess, so wet for your first time' Rachel bit her lip, she had to admit this wasn't at all what she had expected, she had expected him to be ruthless and cause her pain but all she had felt up till now was pleasure. She didn't know what was going to come but she found herself looking forward to it because she knew the real work had yet to begin. Finn leaned down and placed his lips on her wet, hot core. Rachel let out a small cry of pleasure as he found her clit and he softly sucked on it. He was getting more and more turned on by her moans and he continued to suck on nibble on her bundle of nerves. Just before she could fall off the edge he pulled away and pulled off his own clothes.

'Are you ready princess? You're about to break all of daddy's rules'

'I-I think I already did' she licked her lips and looked at his large, exposed cock and wondered how that was going to fit inside of her. Finn saw the look in her eyes and put her at ease

'It'll fit trust me' he smirked and lined himself up before slowly sliding inside of her. Rachel let out a cry of pain when she felt him enter her and he stayed inside of her for a while so she could adjust to his size before he started moving inside of her. He thrusted in and out of her deep and picked up the speed. Rachel felt the pain slowly turn into pleasure, especially when Finns hand made contact with her clit. She arched her back in pleasure and let out loud cries of pure bliss

'O-OHH s-so good' she groaned and she gripped his hair as Finn went even faster and he got hypnotized by her. She felt so perfectly tight around him and she was so beautiful. Rachel saw stars when she fell over the edge and she pulled his hair hard.

'OH FINN!' she cried out and fell back on the bed, things got too much for Finn and he came inside of her. It was without a doubt one of the best orgasms Finn had ever experienced in his entire life and he knew from that moment on that he wouldn't let her go, ever.

Finn fell beside her on the bed and looked over at her smirking

'How was that princess?' and her answer surprised him

'I honestly can't believe I've lived this long without ever experiencing that' she panted and looked at him before letting out a little giggle. For some reason all her fear for sex and Finn had disappeared and all she knew was that she wanted to do this all night long.

'So you had fun? I had to admit I loved seeing you cum like that' Finn grinned at her and rolled her on top of him, he kissed her shoulder softly.

'Can you teach me? How to…. Make love to you properly? A-and how to… talk like pirates talk?' The adventurous little girl in Rachel was coming out. When she was little she loved to discover new things and be bad and break rules but she had pushed that side of her away for years and now she was finally letting the girl out.

Finns grin grew even wider 'Of course I will, first of all you need a new name, you need to do exactly what I tell you to do, I am the captain and you follow my orders no matter if you wanna follow them or not. Your first lesson is that what we just did is not called making love it's called fucking. We fucked and fucking is nice. You can fuck whoever you like because it's a good feeling. When it feels good when you fuck someone it's good' Rachel nodded when she heard what he said, she was a little scared what was in store for her but she pushed the fear away

'So can you say fuck? Say… I wanna fuck you all night long Captain Finn'

Rachel swallowed thickly, bad words were still an issue for her but she wanted to show him she could do it 'I wanna… f… fu-…' she swallowed again and looked him in the eye as she said 'I wanna fuck you all night long Captain Finn'

Finn looked at her 'I'm impressed, very good for a beginner, now let's talk about your clothing' he got up and walked over to a big wooden box. He opened the box and pulled out a red and white dress. She knew it was a dress like the barmaids always wore. It was a dress that had a tight corset and her breasts would almost fall out of it

'I think this will look just fine on you, you won't ever wear underwear. Underwear is a waste of fabric and this way anyone can fuck you whenever they want. I'll tell my men some rules about fucking you but they are free to fuck you whenever they want and you won't protest unless they hurt you, got it?'

Rachel nodded eagerly, all she wanted was to feel the pleasure of… fucking again and she wanted it fast 'I understand Captain'

'You are first and foremost MY mistress which means you will do whatever I tell you to do, whenever I tell you to do it, whether you want to or not. If you are busy fucking someone and I call you over you will come over okay?'

Rachel nodded again and bit her lip 'and where will I sleep?'

'You will sleep in here with me, you will sleep naked so if I want to fuck you while you are asleep I am allowed to do it, you are mine now'

'O-okay Captain'

'Your princess life is over and you are going to be a pirate now, you will start tonight. We made our own little bar down in the ship and you will serve us our drinks, while you are at it you will let my men touch you and fuck you as long as they don't hurt you. When they hurt you, you will call for me and I will make sure they'll never bother you again.'

That night before Rachel had to start in their own 'bar' Finn called his men and looked at them 'as you might know I brought a lady on board with me'

The men started cheering because they knew what this meant.

'You'll all be allowed to have you way with her, however you want but you can't hurt her. When you hurt her I will rip your heart out and throw you into the sea you got it?' They went quiet and nodded, understanding he was serious about what he said.

'And may I present to you our newest member and little sex goddess, Rae' He smirked and the men cheered as Rachel appeared in the bar, she looked like a prostitute but a really beautiful one. Her breasts almost fell out of her dress and her corset was tight so she was very skinny. The men looked at her and already fantasized about how they would wanna take her. She smirked and looked around. After being fucked by Finn for 3 other rounds she had decided to make the best of it. She had discovered she liked sex and she was a pirate now so there was nothing wrong with showing off the parts that the men appreciated most about her.

As she was serving the men their beer she was often pulled on some guy's lap and she was currently sitting on a guy's lap, he was actually fairly handsome and she had been drinking quite some beer as well so she was pretty drunk

The guy smirked at her and his hands started massaging her breasts 'your breasts are so beautiful, I wish I could just bite them off' Rachel giggled at his word and untied the top of her dress, she pulled down her top so her breasts we exposed and the guy growled in pleasure as he grinded against her, he leaned over and started sucking on her nipple hard. She moaned loudly and threw her head back

'Hmm so good' she moaned softly and the guy took his cock out of his pants 'Why don't you give me a hand in helping me cum?'

Rachel giggled and wrapped her fingers around his cock, she started stroking him softly as she kissed his neck and he massaged her breast. He came very quick since he hadn't had a hand job in months. When she was lying in bed that night next to a sleeping Finn she thought about home. But what was home exactly? She didn't feel like Aisero was her home anymore but the ship didn't feel like home either. She turned her head and looked at Finn, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep and she softly kissed his cheek. Maybe home wasn't some place… maybe it was someone… She snuggled into his arms and placed her head on his rock-hard chest. She fell asleep quickly, all the activities of that day had made her tired and she could use some rest.

It went on like this for months, Finn taught her how to fight and how to be the best sex partner any guy could imagine. She wasn't the innocent princess anymore, she was a pirate, not scared to kill someone and good enough with a sword to protect herself. The guys on the ship had accepted her and tried to sleep with her less and less, she became Finns girl. There was this unwritten rule on the ship that only Finn got to bed Rachel and no one else could. No one knew why Finn had become so protective of Rachel but they could barely even touch her anymore

One day Rachel was sitting in the top of the boat in a mast. She was looking around to see if any ships were coming, her eyes went wide when she noticed a ship with a very familiar flag. She quickly climbed down and ran up to Finn who was guiding the boat.

'There's a ship coming, it's from Isalom… it's the realm from my… ex fiancé, it's a royal boat' she looked at him scared, she didn't want them to attack the boat but she knew they had no choice, Finn looked at her.

'Go to our cabin Rae, I'll take care of it'

'I'll be fine Finn' Finn turned around and looked at her

'Think about the baby…' He gave her a little push 'Go' Rachel knew she had to obey him so she nodded and went to their cabin. She sat down on the bed and pulled up her shirt, a small bump was visible and she stroked it softly

'Hey there little one… papa is going to protect us I promise' Rachel found out she was pregnant about 2 months ago. She knew it was Finns because the other men she slept with always pulled out before they came and she mostly just gave them hand and blow jobs. When she told Finn the news she was scared he would get mad but to her surprise he was actually happy when he had processed the news. They had decided not to tell anyone the news because that would not end happily. She heard Finn and his men attack the other ship and she curled up on the bed, hoping everything would be over soon and she could be in Finns arms again. They knew they loved each other, she had melted Finns icy pirate heart, but though they knew they loved each other they had never said it to one another. She heard screaming and cursing, she just closed her eyes until she heard the door open. She opened her eyes but she didn't see Finn standing there, instead it was a curly haired man, wearing royal clothes. She looked up at him with big eyes

'Who are you?' the man rushed up to her and scooped her up in his arms

'I'm Prince Jesse my darling, I finally found you, my gorgeous fiancé, my my what have they done to you?!' he looked at her and shook his head, he quickly took her to his ship and Rachel looked around she saw bodies lying around everywhere, some were Finns men and some were Jesses men.

'Where's Finn? Where's the Captain?' she looked around panicked and Jesse smirked

'We took him as our prisoner; he will be executed in the morning for kidnapping the princess and holding her hostage for months' Rachel was going to open her mouth to protest but she knew she couldn't say anything without revealing the secret of her pregnancy but she knew she had to save Finn. Jesse took her to his realm where they wrote her father a letter that she had been found. One of the maids took her to the bathroom

'You'll need a bath my love, then you will come to my room' Jesse kissed her cheek before he left and Rachel shivered, she hated everything about him. She wanted to disappear forever. The maid prepared a bath for her and helped her undress. When she had undressed Rachel she noticed the baby bump and her eyes went wide.

'Please don't tell anyone, no one can know… please can you keep it a secret?' The maid looked up at her and nodded slowly

'Y-Yes your highness' She nodded again and helped Rachel into the bath 'I'll prepare some tea for you that is good for the baby and tell Prince Jesse you are not feeling well' Rachel smiled at the maid gratefully.

'Thank you so much, you don't even know me and you are taking care of me'

'Well I will be your maid when you and prince Jesse are married' Rachel looked up at the maid and sighed

'I can't marry Jesse… I'm in love with someone else… a pirate' she bit her lip when she saw the maid's face

'You have to marry him your highness, first of all it's your duty and you have to marry for the sake of the baby… your father will never let you get away with a pirate, you're a royal'

'But I don't wanna be a royal! I love him, and I love his baby' She started to cry, she wasn't sure if it was the hormones or the emotions but she was crying her eyes out in her bed.

'Sshh your highness don't cry, it's going to be okay' she hugged her close and sighed 'it'll be okay I promise' Rachel just kept on crying until she was feeling so empty and she just couldn't cry anymore, she looked at her maid

'Just help me get away with this please' The maid nodded

'I promise your highness' After her bath Rachel was taken to her room and she climbed into the king sized bed, Finns bed hadn't been as comfortable as this one but she had gotten used to it over the months. She was lying in her bed thinking about Finn, he would be executed in the morning. How was she going to stop that? She fell asleep worried and anxious for what the next day would bring for her and Finn.

She was woken up early by her maid 'Your highness I had to wake you up to get you ready'

'Ready for what?' she yawned and sat up a little as she rubbed her eyes. She had dreamed about Finn, that they were together and they had a little baby girl. They were a happy family and they lived in a village where no one knew who they really were, but now she had been brought back into reality. She got up and stroked her baby bump

'Prince Jesse ordered me to get you ready for Mr. Hudson's execution' she swallowed thickly and looked at Rachel

'I'm really sorry your highness' Rachel just shook her head and tried to hold back tears. She swallowed them thickly and walked up to her bathroom to take a bath before getting ready.

Jesse came to her bedroom when she was ready and he kissed her softly 'I have the most beautiful fiancé of all'

'Why do I have to be there?' she looked at him, trying not to let her feelings for Finn show.

'Because you always have to be at an execution when you are a royal and wouldn't you just love to have the head of the man who tortured you on a pole?' Rachel shivered at the thought of Finns execution and she just remained quiet before she would say something stupid. She just walked to the village with Jesse, to the square where Finn would be executed. Everyone just stared at her, not knowing what to say. She felt so uncomfortable and she was already feeling like she wanted to die with Finn. How could she live without him?

When Finn appeared she was shocked, he had a sack over his head and his hands were tight. They put him down on his knees and took the sack off. After he had scanned the crowd he looked into Rachel's eyes and she let a tear roll down her cheek. She couldn't let this man die. She had to do something

She ran forward and fell down on her knees where Finn was sitting on his knees.

'STOP THIS EXECUTION!' she screamed and she looked at Finn 'This man has done nothing wrong, he is innocent'

'He raped you and abused you!' Jesse walked up to them and grabbed Rachel's arm, he glared at her and hissed 'Why are you protecting him?'

Rachel got up and looked at him 'Because I love him, I love him so very much' She was crying at this point and she looked down at Finn 'He learned me the most valuable lesson, always fight for the ones you love and that is what I am doing now'

Jesse looked at her like she had gone mad and he pulled her with him 'You are coming with me, you are not fully awake yet I think, you are making a joke out of yourself and me'

Rachel pulled away and slapped him hard 'I DON'T WANNA MARRY YOU! I NEVER DID! JUST LET US GO!'

'And make a fool out of myself? No thank you! GUARDS! Take her away and put that criminal in his cell, we'll decide what to do with these two later' The guards nodded and took the princess and the pirate away. Rachel was crying and kicking as she tried to escape but it was no use against the strong guards. They threw her in a cell and Finn in the one next to her. Rachel pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. Finn quickly crawled up to her and he took her hand

'Don't cry, don't cry my love we will find a way to get out of here I promise' he whispered and kissed her hand as it was the only part of her he could reach 'How is the baby? Is he or she still okay?'

Rachel nodded and looked at him 'I couldn't let you die, I had to save you darling' she sniffled and dried her tears 'How are we going to get out of here? There is no way out of the dungeons' She shook her head and looked down at her hands 'This is all my fault'

'No! No it's not! I was the one who had the idea to attack the other ship not you! If anything happens it's my fault and I will take my responsibility for it'

She forced a smile 'At least we still have each other and our baby, that's something'

Finn nodded 'And we will get out of here together baby I promise, I really do.'

That night when Rachel was asleep Finn was watching over her and he stroked her hand softly. Suddenly he heard footsteps and he looked up 'Who's there?'

'Sshh be quiet' a voice said and he could hear the locks being opened 'I'm here to get you two out of here'

Who are you?' a woman stepped into the light and looked at him

'I'm Sophie, I was Princess Rachel's maid for a day, she told me about you and I can tell that she really loves you, now wake her up and you two can get out of here' Finn nodded and softly nudged Rachel

'My love wake up! We're getting out of here I told you we would!'

Rachel slowly woke up and yawned before looking around confused 'W-What? We're getting out of here? How?' she looked at him confused and then noticed the maid, her eyes went wide in surprise 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm getting you two out of here, you don't deserve to be here, you deserve to be together with your child but hurry' she opened the doors and they quickly got out of their cells. Finn immediately hugged Rachel and kissed her deeply

'I love you so much'

Rachel giggled cutely and snuggled into his arms 'I love you too my love, I love you so much'

The maid helped them get out of the dungeons and she gave them a horse 'Make sure you get away as far as possible, go to another realm and blend in in a village so no one will know who you really are'

They nodded and Rachel hugged the maid 'Thank you for everything, I will never forget you I promise' she smiled and Finn helped her get on the horse before getting on it himself

'Thank you' Finn smiled at the maid and nodded before they rode off into the darkness of the night, to another realm where a bright future may lie ahead of them. They didn't know what the future would bring but they knew that as long as they were together they would be okay.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this one shot! I am gonna write more and if you have an idea for what fairytale-like characters you want Finn and Rachel to play next just post it in a review and I might write the next chapter about that! **

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**until next time!**

**xoxo**


End file.
